A base station is an indispensable transceiver apparatus in modern communication. In some remote and undeveloped regions, mains power supply is poor, and power interruption frequently occurs, resulting in working suspension of the base station. Therefore, a power generation system and a backup power system need to be provided for base stations in the regions where the mains power supply is poor or no mains power supply is available. In the prior art, oil machine power generation, solar power generation, or wind power generation is generally used as a power generation system to supply power to base stations. The solar power generation is the most environmentally friendly, and achieves more stable power generation.
An existing base station typically uses multiple sets of solar photovoltaic modules for power generation, and uses a lead acid battery as a backup power source for storing electrical energy, and uses an electrical energy controller to schedule and control the entire power supply device.
In the case of illumination, the solar photovoltaic module converts solar energy into electrical energy to supply power to a load of the base station, and meanwhile charging the lead acid battery. In the case of no illumination, the lead acid battery supplies power to the load of the base station.
In the prior art, in-depth charge and discharge fails to be achieved for the lead acid battery. If the in-depth charge and discharge is performed on the lead acid battery, the life cycle of the battery is greatly shortened, thereby shortening the maintenance duration and increasing the maintenance cost. In addition, the charge speed of the lead acid battery is very low. If a power failure occurs during charge, the lead acid battery fails to function as a backup power source. A base station generally requires that a backup power source be used for three to five days. In-depth charge and discharge cannot be achieved, and therefore, available electrical energy in the battery is restricted. To satisfy the requirement, the base station must be provided with a large-capacity lead acid battery, which increases investment costs. However, the current base station is not provided with other power systems, and therefore the load of the base station has to suspend working when the electrical energy in the lead acid battery is exhausted.